A Hurt Spirit
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Lucy's out on a date with a mysterious guy and Loki is jealous, again. Okay, finished and done. Don't you forget to R&R and to help me improve my English, thanks!
1. Chapter 1 : Lucy out on a Date

Disclaimer : The characters AREN'T mine. Please enjoy the fanfiction. It will not be a one-shot.

Loki, ever since the last visit to their beloved master's world, was reclusive and angry… He was rambling to himself; he didn't even talk to Aries, his closest friend in the Zodiac. The other spirits didn't know how to approach their leader; they didn't really know what was wrong with him nor how to help him. They guessed all sort of things... was he sick, was he going to die again? At this thought, the Spirits shook their heads, no it couldn't be, he wasn't cast out of the Spirit World anymore... And he's atoning his past sins serving his young master. Speaking of which, Taurus found her adorable as do the other male spirits. So, what was wrong with him again? Never could they guess that it much had to do with their young master, or they should say Hime. You see, Lucy Heartfilia, was, while Leo the Lion Spirit was angry, out on a date with someone that the whole of Fairy Tail didn't approve of. Even Natsu, said "Lucy, there's something wrong with this guy. I can sense bad guys." Since when could he do that anyway? He was usually completely oblivious to such things.

No one could guess the reason why Leo was beyond angry that day, even Aries was scared of him... he just didn't like this guy and even though he was surprised that Natsu noticed there was something wrong with him, he couldn't agree more. Not that it had anything to do with the fact HE HIMSELF, wanted to ask her out. No sir, it didn't have anything to do with that. But he just didn't understand, why Lucy didn't choose anyone in the guild, at least, he'd be sure that she was safe. If it were Natsu, he pondered, she'd dump him on their first date, because well, he didn't know anything about dating and was completely oblivious to this kind of relationship. Even when Lisanna asked if she could be his wife, he didn't know what to respond, so with him, he'd be sure it wouldn't last long... Now let's move on to Gray Fullbuster, the clothes striper. Lucy was disgusted by his clothes striping habits since the beginning, so why would she date him? That leaves only him. But why didn't she ask him? He couldn't answer, he was handsome... many ladies wanted him; he knew how to please them... so, why not him?

He's never had such strong feelings for a girl before, not only because she saved his life, but because she was the kind of girl he'd been looking for all long: kind, caring, generous, and loyal. Lucy was all these. Perhaps that's why he didn't deserve her; she deserved someone better... but just not that CREEP of a guy! What the hell does she see in him? Okay, perhaps he was just as handsome as he, and knew how to please ladies, but in Loki's mind right now, any GUY who had an interest in his master/princess was evil and he only saw red while watching their date happening right before his eyes through a window in the Spirit World.

Dammit, it seemed that Lucy was really enjoying herself, more than she should. Now, they both arrived in a restaurant... smiling lovingly at each other, having what it would seem to be, a nice, romantic dinner. Lucy ate fish, the most expensive dish in that restaurant, and drank the most delicious cocktail ever. As for that guy, Loki felt sick just to see him having a good time with HIS master, so naturally, he didn't see what he was eating. But Lucy was sly, she ordered the most expensive food and it was nice to see that the guy would pay an awful lot for their good time together. Of course, she was clad in the most exquisite dress ever : a rich wine coloured dress, which revealed her curves. How Loki wanted to be at this guy's place.

Just then, Aquarius arrived and said to Loki : "It might seem to me that she's finally managed to get herself a boyfriend, not a bad looking one either, I swear she'd never get one." At this, Loki's eyes darkened (even more dare I say?) and retorted : "Well, your Scorpio is uglier than him". Aquarius, rather than starting an argument, turned away with haughty, superior look. Loki was fuming right now, so he shut the curtains rather abruptly, unable to look anymore. She should be doing this with him, at least he thought so desperately…


	2. Chapter 2 : A taste of Loki's Anger

Chapter 2 : A taste of Loki's Anger and Jealousy

Fuming and raging inside, Loki ran from the window. He was certain that the guy will break his kind master's heart, thus he needed to be eliminated. How dare he exploit the kindness of HIS master, how dare he exploit her innocence? That's how the Lion viewed his master: a kind, innocent, virginal maid who needed to be shielded from cruel men. He was quite sure that the guy she was dating would cheat on her. When that day arrives, his beloved master would cry, and he didn't want to see her saddened face. Of course, he'd be there for her and to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, but perhaps she'll never see him as more than a Spirit... and that's what's breaking him inside.

He didn't know how long he'd been running, but he now arrived at a small lake. He looked at himself: he looked pretty ugly. His eyes were convulsed in hatred for the guy who was dating Lucy... he was plotting millions of ways to kill him. Fire? Ice? Total annihilation? He couldn't decide, but it'd be most painful... he'd make that guy suffer before he died. He'd make him wish that his mother never gave birth to him, for daring to snatch Lucy right under his nose. Lucy watching, as he called it, was one of his most favourite activities to do. "Lucy watching" made him learn that his master liked ice cream (the cookie dough with chocolate chip kind), that her favourite flower was the pink rose. That she had several very fine lingerie sets that could be used on their wedding night... But now, he couldn't do the "Lucy watching" activity any more, he knew he'd go insane if he did. He, never in his whole existence, wanted to settle down for one girl this much. Even conquests didn't seem fun to him anymore. The other girls all seemed boring to him. All he wanted right now was to have a child, Lucy's child and raise him or her. He thought that being a father would be wonderful... if it was with the right woman, the one true soulmate. That's what he considered Lucy Heartfilia to be: his wife, mother of his children, soulmate and one true love. He'd even be human to be able to grow old and die with her. He'd even bear her children so that she won't have to suffer through pregnancy... Spirits can do that.

Meanwhile, Aries and Virgo couldn't watch their leader or their _onee-chan_ (older brother figure) suffering like this anymore. So they decided to investigate. But there's a problem, they didn't know where he went. And so they wandered through the forest, searching for him and shouting Loki's name. But Loki wanted to stay angry, so he stayed angry and didn't answer them. Finally, after running and searching around for what it seemed like an eternity, they've found him, sitting alone, near a lake and furious.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Aries said gently, hoping he wouldn't yell at her. Loki didn't answer. Right now he was looking at the lake. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, his head lifted up and to their surprise, Virgo and Aries saw tears falling from their leader's eyes. This must be something quite serious, if he was crying, because they never saw him do that, even when he was in pain. They didn't really know how to deal with it, since it's the first time that's ever happened, so they walked away, letting Loki cry on his own. They decided that they would investigate the problem.

Virgo said to Aries : "Let's ask around, maybe other spirits know what's troubling our master". Aries nodded, she felt bad for leaving him alone, but could she do to comfort her older brother figure, when she didn't know the cause of his chagrin?

They bumped first into Taurus, who was once again, commenting about how much of a "nice body" their master had, completely oblivious to the fact that the great lion had just cried. They figured he wouldn't of much help to them. Then Nicolas Minor, or Plue, was walking just behind saying "Puuuu! Puuuunnn!". They shook their heads; he wouldn't be of much help either. They next went to find Aquarius under the water in her palace, who they thought, had a much sharper flare than a perverted cow and a dog who only knew how to say "Puuuu! Puunnnn!".

"Aquarius, do you know what's wrong with Leo?" Aries asked shyly.

To which Aquarius responded mysteriously: "Our glorious leader is in love. And unrequited love is the cause of his pain." Then she closed the door of her water palace. Aquarius wasn't an idiot; she saw Loki's murderous eyes when he was looking at the guy who was dating Lucy. She instantly knew what was wrong with him: jealousy. She inwardly chuckled at this thought, she never thought she'd see the day when Leo would be jealous.

Both Virgo and Aries sighed dejectedly, thinking at the same time: "It couldn't be... this is LOKI we're talking about. The womanizer, the playboy who was in love with EVERY girl he meets. He even flirted with Aries and Virgo, who were considered MINORS in their world."


	3. Chapter 3 : Aries' Musings

Chapter 3 : Aries' musings

Disclaimer : The characters aren't mine but the plot is as well as the things I invent to fit the purpose of my story. Please enjoy the 5th chapter.

Back in the Spirit World, Virgo and Aries were watching the fighting scene. This pretty much convinced them that what Aquarius said was right about their leader: He was in love and his love was unrequited. Aries knew what Loki had suffered the past three years for her : he thought he could never return to their World. And now, he fell in love with his master, but Lucy Heartfilia completely ignored him. « Poor Leo…» thought Aries. She really didn't like to see her older brother like that. They must have their happy ending! She needed to do something to make Lucy see that he was worthy of her love, not just a flirt. At least she could do this much for him to repay his kindness to her. She knew why Lucy rejected his advances : he was a Spirit and she was human and she thought it was against the rules. And also perhaps because she thought he'd be the cheating type. But deep down, Aries knew that her brother longed for a constant lover too. She knew also that he'd be loyal to her since all Spirits had a soulmate and Lucy happened to be the special one chosen for Loki by the Gods. It is true that a Spirit couldn't be with a human in normal circumstances, but in this special case, it was allowed and said human would gain immortality to be with their other half forever. This kind of cases are however, extremely rare. And if their soulmate rejected them or chose to be with someone else, then they would fade and be forever forgotten in the realm of the stars. She didn't want that to happen to her brother since he had always looked out for her. And so, she was trying to think about what to do to help her brother and Lucy get together. It's going to be difficult since he screwed up pretty badly with that stunt of his. Dammit, her brother could really be a jerk sometimes.

Meanwhile, while Aries was musing, Leo had returned to the Spirit World. He looked like he was going to break down soon. Why? Why did his master defend Hibiki in front of him? Why did she protect him? She completely ignored him too… He didn't know what to do anymore. He tries hard to be what his master wants him to be: a good, loyal guy. Hell, he even abandoned his flirty ways for her. He rarely flirted with girls now that he found HER, that her being his soulmate. He didn't really need any of those girls now that he finally had his other half. He knew he would never crave for anyone else as long as they were together and that completely defied the nature of the male lion as they have a harem of females ready to reproduce with them anytime they had sexual cravings. It didn't matter now anymore because he knew that this wasn't how human females worked and he had come to accept that. If he were to be with Lucy, he knew he'd have to give up all this female attention he enjoyed so, but it didn't feel like a sacrifice at all. When you truly and deeply love someone, you'd give up anything just to be with them.

But she didn't love him back… or thought his love for her was a joke. She always dismissed him or completely ignored him when he declared his love for her or asked her out. He was always so sad when she'd repeatedly reject him. Was he not good enough for his master? Was he not attractive enough for her? He always thought he was... since so many women wanted him, but Lucy not wanting him that way filled him with self-doubt about his physical appearance. He would always feel badly about himself and blame himself when his master rejected him. He knew he screwed up pretty badly by doing what he did... but he couldn't help it, the Lion was after all, a possessive creature. He didn't know what to do to make up with her now. He didn't know what to say to her the next time he'd be summoned, or if he'd be summoned at all. Maybe Lucy would even release him of his contract with her. No, this could not happen! He would not let this happen. At least he could see her and be with her briefly now... but if she released him of his contract, he'd never be able to protect her again. He'd never be able to serve her anymore or be her knight in shining armour. With these saddening thoughts, Loki softly broke down again. He tried to retain those tears, but now he couldn't anymore, so he let them freely fall from his eyes.

After he felt tired of crying, and after he had no more tears, he started to wander endlessly and without goal in the forest. He hadn't realized that he was in a forest before since he was so depressed. He walked like a zombie through the woods... not feeding himself at all. Spirits needed to drink an elixir as well to maintain themselves from a specific source.

Aries was pretty worried about him... she hasn't seen him since or hasn't been able to find him. This could not last any longer; she had to something to help him... Slowly, a plan formed in her head. She would show Lucy Leo's loyal and romantic side and make her fall for him. She would not let her choose someone else than her brother... because a Spirit could not force their mates to be with them. Said soulmate had to be willing too.


	4. Chapter 4 : Inside Hibiki's Mind

Inside Hibiki's mind (aka the mysterious guy)

Disclaimer : The usual disclaimer applies meaning I don't own the characters, just the plot. Enjoy. Forgive me, I don't remember if Karen's mission was S ranked or A ranked when she died.

Meanwhile, in the human world, Lucy was thoroughly enjoying herself with her date. She ate the most delicious meal ever and her date was being such a gentleman to her. He, the he being Hibiki, was a handsome guy of the Blue Pegasus guild. He had a crush on Lucy as soon as he saw her the first time when they went to fight Oracion Seis. She was a beautiful angel to him. He wowed that he would ask her out on a date at the risk of getting the whole of Fairy Tail at his back. He knew that they didn't like him, for whatever reason.

She was much more beautiful then Karen, his now dead ex-lover. Sure, she was blond as well, but her heart wasn't as good as Lucy's, meaning she wasn't as kind-hearted, as nice and selfless as her. And she wasn't loyal to him. Though she would claim that she only loved him, she went out on other dates, just like Loki. In fact, whenever she went to a bar, she had a flock of men behind her, trying to touch her neck, to steal a kiss from her. Hibiki, contrary to what Loki thought, was the loyal type, thus was completely disguted by this sight. He tried to talk to Karen about this, but Karen always said : «You know I only love you, Hibiki, they are just for fun.» Hibiki was enraged by her nonchalence, by the arrogance of her tone. He, Hibiki, should idly accept that his girlfriend flirted and had sex with any men without protesting? What a sick, disgusting thought. If she truly loved him, she shouldn't do this to him. And so was the end of the relationship between Karen and him. Of course, Karen said she would never do it again if he gave her another chance… that if it bothered him so much, she wouldn't do it anymore. She even threatened to commit suicide if he didn't take her back. Still, he ignore her pleas of forgiveness. She deserved this, he thought. Who knew that right after their break-up, Karen died on a mission, perhaps she really wanted to commit suicide, and that's why she took an S-ranked mission when she wasn't fully ready for it. And so, Hibiki felt guilty for breaking up with her. He like Loki, thought that he was the cause of her death. He knew she had problems controlling her spirits at that time, but didn't know what exactly happened between Aries, Loki and her.

But today, he was with his beloved Lucy, he knew that she was nothing like Karen. He knew that she was fiercely loyal to her friends, that she'd do anything for them to keep them safe. He knew that her heart was kind and generous, qualities that Karen didn't possess. Who knew that a Spirit in the Spirit World was thinking the exact same thoughts about his girlfriend. That said Spirit was ready to fight Hibiki for Lucy's love. And that said Spirit was as obsessed with her as he. For Hibiki was pretty obsessed with his current date. He was spaced-out when she spoke to him with her beautiful, soothing voice. All he did was to listen to her voice, without understanding her words. He couldn't even give intelligible answers when she asked him a question. God, she must have thought that he was a blaberring idiot.

But Lucy, being the considerate, kind-hearted girl she was, never said a word about the strange noises he made whenever she asked him something, for fear of embarassing him. Instead, when they both finished their meals, she asked, no lead him to a dance. Hibiki of course, went to the dance floor with her without protesting. There, he was finally able to feel the warmth of her skin, to get close to her, to feel her breath. Good thing the song was slow. Hibiki was so close to her now that he could kiss her. But being the gentleman he was, he didn't give in to his pulsions.

In the Spirit World, Loki cried. Cried because he was hurting inside. Hurting because he watched his beloved dancing with another, that wasn't HIM. Watching his soulmate getting close to another male is far too much for the Lion Spirit to tolerate. And that's why Aries and Virgo saw him crying, because his soul, his savior, was oblivious to his feelings for her. She was his soul, because she saved him from eternal damnation, that's what happens to spirits who disappear. He decided that he was going to something about Hibiki, and soon.

Next chapter : we will see some interactions between Hibiki and Loki.


	5. Chapter 5 : Loki's Jealousy

Chapter 5 : Loki's Jealousy

Disclaimer : As per usual, the disclaimer applies.

Loki couldn't stand it any longer… he had to do something about Hibiki touching HIS mistress. So, he dried his tears and without thinking, he crossed his gate and arrived to Lucy's world, consequences be damned. He didn't even think about how Lucy would react if she saw what he planned to do to Hibiki. All he was thinking of was how to make him pay for dancing with her. He arrived on an empty street. He was in Magnolia, not far from where the restaurant was. Still unthinking, like a wild, unleashed Lion, he barged into the restaurant, furious.

The restaurant's guests and staff alike were surprised to see Loke barging in. He was a famous Fairy Tail wizard too, so everybody, especially girls, knew who he was. He didn't even pay attention to the girls trying to get his attention. He walked straight to the spot where Hibiki and Lucy were dancing. His sudden appearance almost gave the both of them a heart attack. Of course Hibiki knew who he was and knew he was a Spirit. But he was bewildered as to what he was doing there. Lucy seemed equally surprised to see her unsommoned Spirit in front of her, with a murderous look.

"Loki, what are you-you doing here? I didn't summon you?" stammered Lucy. She was scared shitless by Loki's look. If looks could kill, she'd be dead by now. But after recovering from her initial surprise and fright, what she saw in those mesmerizing green-golden eyes broke her heart. She saw unbearable pain and anguish, but she didn't know exactly why. After seeing him eyeing Hibiki with hatred, she understood why the hurt and anguish were there: the fact that she was too close to Hibiki. Lucy wasn't a dunce at romantic things either, since she's read many many romance novels, especially about jealous guys. But hell, she didn't think it'd happen to her, much less with two handsome guys like Hibiki and Loki. And yes, she found Loki sexy and handsome, but he was a Spirit, so technically not a man. But Hibiki was a man with flesh and blood, so that's why she said yes to his asking her out. She couldn't help but to enjoy the attention she was receiving from the two guys. She longed to have two guys fighting for her as she thought it'd be quite romantic.

But of course, it wasn't as romantic as she thought since Loki, without warning, separated her from Hibiki and has done so with violence. Then, he threw Hibiki across the floor. Hibiki couldn't really defend himself, since he was still trying to figure out why Loki was there, glaring at him with deep hatred. But when Loki separated him from Lucy with a violent push, he knew what was wrong: Loki was jealous that he was dancing with Lucy. Well, well, he thought, it was amusing to see Loki in that state. Normally, girls fought for his attention and today it was the contrary. He was fully prepared to take the next blow from Loki when he stood up. He was anticipating where he'd hit next.

Unknown to them though, was the fact that a waitress witnessed the fighting scene and went to alert the manager. She had told him that two guys were fighting for a girl, which was the truth. As for Lucy, she was too shocked to do anything at all to stop Loki. She knew that what he did wasn't right, but couldn't think of anything to do about it just right now as she watched the scene with fascination.

Then, when was finally able to react and to utter human speech, she yelled at Loki : "What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave Hibiki alone!" That shattered Loki's heart even more. So, Hibiki was more important to her than him and she was defending him? Why? He turned to look at his master with an apologetic look. Lucy was finally able to do something, recovering from her initial trauma. Before he could explain, she took out his key and did a forced closure, thus forcing Loki to return to his world, heart shattered into millions of pieces because HIS master defended his goddamn rival. Of course, the other customers and staff of the restaurant didn't really understand what happened, since they didn't know Loki was a Spirit. But they were too shocked to ask Lucy questions, which Lucy felt greatful for at that moment.

The manager and the waitress have now arrived in the dining room with two wizards who were the security guards of the restaurant. « Where's the trouble maker? Find him and stop him, boys. » Lucy went to them and told them she took care of everything. Both she and Hibiki apologised profusely for the incident. Hibiki, being a rich gentleman, offered to pay a bit more to cover up this mess if they didn't talk about it in the media. He had a clean reputation to maintain, after all. He paid for their meals and they were kicked out of the restaurant by the security guards. Lucy also apologised to him for Loki's behaviour. "Eh, you got nothing to blame yourself for, my dear; you couldn't have known he'd barge in when you didn't summon him." And so, nothing more was said about the fight. Lucy could finally enjoy the rest of the evening with her date at a park.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sister and Brother's bond

Chapter 6 : Sister and Brother's bonding Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, save the plot and elements of plot I've invented to fit my story. A bit of a filler chapter, sorry. Next chapter: Loki gets taught about the art of apologizing and _actually_ does it. How would Lucy react to it?

First, Aries had to find Loki and to tell him about her plan. He needed to let go of his pride and apologize to Lucy. This is the first step to their reconciliation. It's not going to be easy, since the Great Lion has never apologized to anyone before. But he will this time, if he wanted his Lucy to speak to him again. Lucy must be thoroughly disgusted by his actions in the restaurant, but she understood that jealousy made people do irrational things such as punching violently one's rival. It wasn't, of course, the best course of action, but people sometimes don't think, especially when angry. And Loki can be hard to find if he decided to be stubborn. Dammit, where could he be? The gentle and kind Aries was highly worried for his well-being. For she was his sworn sister.

She thought that if she found him, she needed to offer him a solution, not just blankly stare at him. She could only imagine how depressed he must be since his soulmate defended his rival in front of him. But she can't promise him a miracle: making Lucy Heartfilia forget about Hibiki, and fall head over heels with Leo. But first things first, when she finds him she needed to feed him, since apparently depressed people tend to forget to feed themselves and this wasn't good for his health. And so Aries began her search.

She thought that Leo couldn't be at any Spirit's house... he must be wandering again in an isolated place alone, crying or sulking... Perhaps the forest again? Or the lake? She didn't know where to start. This gave her a whole sense of déjà-vu since she already went looking for him when he was being jealous of Lucy's date. Loki being jealous of another male, who would have thought? But love does strange things to people. So she called his name out, only to receive no reply from him as she expected his reaction would be. And so, she searched for him in every corner of the forest, not shouting his name out anymore since it'd only tire her voice out. Finally, she found him lying on the grass. She didn't know whether he was sleeping or not, but his eyes were closed. She didn't know how he'd react to her presence. Upon seeing him so tired and so pale, she knew he didn't drink from the Source so she went to it and got him a drink. They all possessed the special cup they needed to be able to transport it on themselves. Then she found him again. She pinched his cheeks to wake him up. And then she saw traces of tears... she thought that he looked more like a heart-broken human teenage boy than the Leader of the Zodiac right now. She needed to change that depressed look of his and fast.

"Here Leo, drink it" she said, handing him the cup of Elixir. As expected, he pushed it away, but more gently than she thought he would. So she cupped his face in her hands and made him drink it. Instantly, Leo's colors returned to a more normal shade.

Leo sighed... "Aries, why did you make me drink it? It's no use... Lucy... she... doesn't love me back... it's best if I faded away without her knowing that I loved her... if Hibiki made her happy, then I'd be happy as well..." he said between sobs. Leo knows he must have looked pretty pitiful right now, but he didn't care.

He didn't expect Aries to slap him across his face. "What were you saying? Why are giving up so easily without a fight? You do stand a chance, brother. What about me then? Or the other Spirits? Have you thought about what they'd feel if you disappeared?"

"What can I do then? Lucy would never talk to me again... not after what I've done to embarrass her in front of so many strangers!" He could care less about the fact that he just used violence on Hibiki or that he might be hurt as well. All he thought about was what his Lucy was thinking about him.

It's good that he realizes he's done something wrong, mused Aries. This means he'd be disposed to do whatever it was needed to make up with Lucy and to not get her to hate him... even if it's to apologize... Of course, asking him to apologize to Hibiki was perhaps a bit too much. But she'd make him see the benefits of doing it. Aries was good at this kind of things.

"First things first, Leo, when you've done wrong to someone, what do you usually do after?" She thought it'd be better to let him figure out by himself instead of feeding him the answers. That way, he'd be able to mature up a bit.

Leo thought about it... she couldn't mean... to apologize to Lucy, right? Even if he did apologize, what good would that do? Would she forgive him and talk to him again? Would their relationship return to the state it was before? He was scared of doing it, since he's never apologized to anyone before and he was afraid he'd do it all wrong and make her hate him even more. Lucy was precious to him, and he couldn't let her hate him. Meanwhile, Aries was watching him intently as if trying to figure out what he was thinking about right now.

"Hum... apologize?" he replied with a feeble voice.

Amazing! Her brother found the solution out by himself. Sure he was good at scheming strategies and was powerful, but he lacked a bit of maturity in the relationship department. Before she could say anything, Leo voiced his insecurities about the matter at hand out loud:

"But, I've never done it before... I could do it all wrong and make her think I'm an arrogant jerk..."

"Don't worry, Leo, I'll teach you how to make a proper, sincere and honest apology so she doesn't think you're an arrogant jerk, all right? Trust me? Oh and, you need to apologize to Hibiki as well." reassured Aries.

"What? Why do I need to apologize to him? I've done nothing wrong to him; he's my love rival, dammit." Loki was once again beginning to become angry.

Aries sighed and thought "Why I am surrounded by immature imbeciles like him?" She proceeded to explain to him that he used violence on Hibiki, and that it could hurt. Leo still didn't appear to understand it and she noticed that the mention of Hibiki's name made him convulse with hatred and jealousy... *Sighs* She then told him that Lucy would think highly of him and deem his apology sincere if he did said sorry to his love rival too. She also mentioned that she'd find him more mature if he did. At this, Leo's face brightened up and he finally gave in:

"Fine, I'll do it. Please teach me how."

Sister and Brother's Bonding Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, save the plot and elements of plot I've invented to fit my story. A bit of a filler chapter, sorry. Next chapter: Loki gets taught about the art of apologizing and actually does it. How would Lucy react to it?

First, Aries needed to find Loki and to tell him about her plan. He needed to let go of his pride and apologize to Lucy. This is the first step to their reconciliation. It's not going to be easy, since the Great Lion has never apologized to anyone before. But he will this time, if he wants his Lucy to speak to him again. Lucy must be thoroughly disgusted by his actions in the restaurant, but she understood that jealousy made people do irrational things such as punching violently your rival. It wasn't, of course, the best course of action to do, but people sometimes don't think, especially when they're angry. And Loki can be hard to find if he decides to be stubborn. Dammit, where could he be? The gentle and kind Aries was highly worried for his well-being.

She thought that if she found him, she needed to offer him a solution, not just blankly stare at him. She could only imagine how depressed he must be since his soulmate defended his rival in front of him. But she can't promise him a miracle: making Lucy Heartfilia forget about Hibiki, and fall head over heels with Leo. But first things first, when she finds him she needed to feed him, since apparently depressed people tend to forget to feed themselves and this wasn't good for his health. And so Aries began her search.

She thought that Leo couldn't be at any Spirit's house... he must be wandering again in an isolated place alone, crying or sulking... Perhaps the forest again? Or the lake? She didn't know where to start. This gave her a whole sense of déjà-vu since she already went looking for him when he was being jealous of Lucy's date. Loki being jealous of another male, who would have thought? But love does strange things to people. So she called his name out, only to receive no reply from him as she expected his reaction would be. And so, she searched for him in every corner of the forest, not shouting his name out anymore since it'd only tire her voice out. Finally, she found him lying on the grass. She didn't know whether he was sleeping or not, but his eyes were closed. She didn't know how he'd react to her presence. Upon seeing him so tired and so pale, she knew he didn't drink from the Source so she went to it and got him a drink. They all possessed the special cup they needed to be able to transport it on themselves. Then she found him again. She pinched his cheeks to wake him up. And then she saw traces of tears... she thought that he looked more like a heart-broken human teenage boy than the Leader of the Zodiac right now. She needed to change that depressed look of his and fast.

"Here Leo, drink it" she said, handing him the cup of Elixir. As expected, he pushed it away, but more gently than she thought he would. So she cupped his face in her hands and made him drink it. Instantly, Leo's colors returned to a more normal shade.

Leo sighed... "Aries, why did you make me drink it? It's no use... Lucy... she... doesn't love me back... it's best if I faded away without her knowing that I loved her... if Hibiki made her happy, then I'd be happy as well..." he said between sobs. Leo knows he must have looked pretty pitiful right now, but he didn't care.

He didn't expect Aries to slap him across his face. "What were you saying? Why are giving up so easily without a fight? You do stand a chance, brother. What about me then? Or the other Spirits? Have you thought about what they'd feel if you disappeared?"

"What can I do then? Lucy would never talk to me again... not after what I've done to embarrass her in front of so many strangers!" He could care less about the fact that he just used violence on Hibiki or that he might be hurt as well. All he thought about was what his Lucy was thinking about him.

It's good that he realizes he's done something wrong, mused Aries. This means he'd be disposed to do whatever it was needed to make up with Lucy and to not get her to hate him... even if it's to apologize... Of course, asking him to apologize to Hibiki was perhaps a bit too much. But she'd make him see the benefits of doing it. Aries was good at this kind of things.

"First things first, Leo, when you've done wrong to someone, what do you usually do after?" She thought it'd be better to let him figure out by himself instead of feeding him the answers. That way, he'd be able to mature up a bit.

Leo thought about it... she couldn't mean... to apologize to Lucy, right? Even if he did apologize, what good would that do? Would she forgive him and talk to him again? Would their relationship return to the state it was before? He was scared of doing it, since he's never apologized to anyone before and he was afraid he'd do it all wrong and make her hate him even more. Lucy was precious to him, and he couldn't let her hate him. Meanwhile, Aries was watching him intently as if trying to figure out what he was thinking about right now.

"Hum... apologize?" he replied with a feeble voice.

Amazing! Her brother found the solution out by himself. Sure he was good at scheming strategies and was powerful, but he lacked a bit of maturity in the relationship department. Before she could say anything, Leo voiced his insecurities about the matter at hand out loud:

"But, I've never done it before... I could do it all wrong and make her think I'm an arrogant jerk..."

"Don't worry, Leo, I'll teach you how to make a proper, sincere and honest apology so she doesn't think you're an arrogant jerk, all right? Trust me? Oh and, you need to apologize to Hibiki as well." reassured Aries.

"What? Why do I need to apologize to him? I've done nothing wrong to him; he's my love rival, dammit." Loki was once again beginning to become angry.

Aries sighed and thought "Why I am surrounded by immature imbeciles like him?" She proceeded to explain to him that he used violence on Hibiki, and that it could hurt. Leo still didn't appear to understand it and she noticed that the mention of Hibiki's name made him convulse with hatred and jealousy... *Sighs* She then told him that Lucy would think highly of him and deem his apology sincere if he did said sorry to his love rival too. She also mentioned that she'd find him more mature if he did. At this, Leo's face brightened up and he finally gave in:

"Fine, I'll do it. Please teach me how."


	7. Chapter 7 : A Perfect Apology

Chapter 6: The perfect way to apologize

Notice : Sorry all I haven't been updating my story for a while. I've lost interest in the fairy tales series. I felt that it dragged on too much. (Like the detective Conan series). But for the sake of my readers, I'll let my imagination run wild and finish this. If you would be kind enough to comment or rate my blog posts in return or join one of the communities I put on my profile, would be great, thank you. (I'll update my profile in a short while) And sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I picked up English all by myself and had very little formal training, especially in the writing department. My grammar is much better in French. I had to re-read through all the chapters to be able to continue. If I use some idioms wrongly, please forgive me.

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies.

"Right", said Aries. "You will go to her apartment, and bring her beautiful flowers. And an authentic and sincere message coming from your heart". She knew that this wouldn't help him too much, but if she told him what to write, well, she wouldn't be a good teacher. A good teacher lets the student find the answers for himself and discover things by himself rather than doing everything for the pupil. Loki nodded quietly as he listened to her, concentrating.

"And while we're at it, you should find out about the kind of flowers she likes by observing her", she continued on. Again, he nodded like a good student would. Aries thought: well, he really wants to get Lucy back; normally he isn't that quiet and can't stand still. "You would not surprise her, because your presence is very much unwanted right now, you should go to her apartment, send her the flowers as a means for the first steps of your reconciliation. Then, in the card, you should request to have a talk with her and Hibiki. Remember what I said about Hibiki, do not lose your cool in front of him again, and behave like a civilized man."

"Yes sensei, I shall", he replied formally with a bow. "Thank you for your valuable lesson, I shall observe Lucy from my window again. But methink, no flowers in the human world could compare with the ones in the Spirit World, for they never wither and fade". Aries was surprised by his use of the formal speech. Now, if he could be that elegant, flowery and composed in front of them when he apologized, that would be great. But then again, Lucy wouldn't want this. She knows that their mistress was a simple girl and loved the simpler pleasures of life. So she told him:

"You need to cut down on flowery speeches, dear brother, because she would think that you're being theatrical again, now let's get on with the text. Nothing too fancy either please. Keep it simple. What do you think you should write?" she asked as she guided him through this.

"My dearest Lucy, I'm sincerely sorry and I feel terrible for what I've done to shame you in public. I was in a jealousy frenzy and was too rash in my actions, please, I want a second chance with you again." Loki said out loud.

Aries was shaking her head dramatically. "No no, that would not do. I said simple. Take off the "my dearest Lucy", it would make it look like you're flirting with her and that's the last thing we want here (I'm sorry I don't know how to do the simple quotations). And you never had a chance with her, so that's completely wrong".

"The how about this: "Lucy, I'm sorry for what I did, please I'd like to talk to you and Hibiki."" Loki replied.

"That's more like it, remember that she likes things simple, so the bouquet must not be too elegant either. Let's see what you can come up with".

Loki had an idea; he would go in the forest and pick some of the simplest looking flowers. But they say that "simple is the best" when wanting to apologize anyway. So he told Aries about it, hoping she would approve. She nodded with a smile. In her heart she was thinking, "way to go Loki".

And so they went to handpick flowers in the forest, Loki as the chooser and Aries as a counsellor. After a while, they found the perfect flower: white petals with gold contours. Simple, yet so elegant. Lucy would love it, they both thought in unison. They wrote the message on the card and signed it. Loki crossed the gate again and brought them to her apartment. They didn't encounter Lucy on their way to her place. Loki kept his fingers crossed, hoping against hope.

Glimpse of next chapter: How would Lucy react upon seeing these flowers in her room?


	8. Chapter 8 : A Lesson on Love

Chapter 8 : A Lesson on Love

Notice : I am rewriting the story.

Disclaimer : Nothing's owned by me. Everything's by it's author. Please critique some if you will, thanks. Please favourite or critique it, thanks. & Symbols are from Orient & Occident! N. B on Nuawa : she our Goddess of the Woman, interpreted as Lakshmi in India, we are all the same after all… She speaks to Young Girls & Women, if guys need help with flirting, this might!

So Aries from the Spirit World, she was watching him from very afar and thinking about how to help him in this. Loki was begging of her to give him her feelings or her heart. She was thinking "Oh—how funny twas, such cuteness!" She loved him for it, she had to help him, she's decided.

When Loki returned from the other World, he thought to seek advice from Aries. "ARIES, HELP ME PLEASE!" He was crying as well interiorly. He was missing her –so much! How to have her feelings? Does he need to read her mind or not for it?

Meanwhile, Aries came into the Forest to help him. She told him about "Nuawa..." Goddess of the Woman. She also taught him how to have his Angel or his Love. "Oh how to?!" She gave the Man everything in a Woman he's ever wished, the compliments, how to pay them to her, how to court her. "Nuawa" was only a Symbol, a metaphor. She told men What she liked to wear also, what She likes in Him... Loki was musing & rambling about it. He was so very shocked, he didn't know about Her passions at all. He begged of Aries :

"Please Aries, tell me more.. Oh speak to me about MY Mistress."

"I shall, Loki, don't you worry... implore her to give you your heart, but don't be such a a**! Give yourself & her a Chance!"

"Yes Sister Aries, I shall or I would... listen to you, shall I plead her or not?"

"No you shall not, Leo… let me teach you how : you must implore of her : please give me so your heart, I wish to care for you forever, so draw a heart to her… & sing to her romantically, Leo, My Brother."

"Yes indeed or course, Sister I will or wouldst listen to you this time… Anyways, thank you… I won't flirt with her then, just say I "want" your heart or feelings."

Leo planned to do so on the morrow. "Oh Lucy, I love you… so much!" or "Oh I need you thus much!" He didn't wish to think of it at all… But he thought as a girl in Gold, a "love forever…

But Happy was saying or rumouring that she didn't want him, she needed Natsu, not him… he was so desperate! "Oh Nuwa, please help him ; may the Lady Nua Wua be with him" He was making gestures of begging & imploring. He wished to discover his Lady, his Mistress indeed! He was crying from within his heart.

So he went her World again, seeing her with Natsu. Why was she with him? & Hibiki, what about him? What should he do… He heard Nu Wa speak to him… "Lucy wants your heart, yours & only yours, are you to give it to her? Are you ready to commit to your Soulmate? What would do indeed?!"

Leo was thinking : "I want to offer her my everything, she is my everything, my wife & my purest love, have kids with & live forever, live in her World & protect her loved ones… How Chapter 9 : A Lesson on Love

Disclaimer : Nothing's owned by me. Everything's by it's author. Please critique some if you will, thanks. Please favourite or critique it, thanks.

So Aries from the Spirit World, she was watching him from very afar and thinking about how to help him in this. Loki was begging of her to give him her feelings or her heart. She was thinking "Oh—how funny twas, such cuteness!" She loved him for it, she had to help him, she's decided.

When Loki returned from the other World, he thought to seek advice from Aries. "ARIES, HELP ME PLEASE!" He was crying as well interiorly. He was missing her –so much! How to have her feelings? Does he need to read her mind or not for it?

Meanwhile, Aries came into the Forest to help him. She told him about "Nuawa..." Goddess of the Woman. She also taught him how to have his Angel or his Love. "Oh how to?!" She gave the Man everything in a Woman he's ever wished, the compliments, how to pay them to her, how to court her. "Nuawa" was only a Symbol, a metaphor. She told men What she liked to wear also, what She likes in Him... Loki was musing & rambling about it. He was so very shocked, he didn't know about Her passions at all. He begged of Aries :

"Please Aries, tell me more.. Oh speak to me about MY Mistress."

"I shall, Loki, don't you worry... implore her to give you your heart, but don't be such a a**! Give yourself & her a Chance!"

"Yes Sister Aries, I shall or I would... listen to you, shall I plead her or not?"

"No you shall not, Leo… let me teach you how : you must implore of her : please give me so your heart, I wish to care for you forever, so draw a heart to her… & sing to her romantically, Leo, My Brother."

"Yes indeed or course, Sister I will or wouldst listen to you this time… Anyways, thank you… I won't flirt with her then, just say I "want" your heart or feelings."

Leo planned to do so on the morrow. "Oh Lucy, I love you… so much!" or "Oh I need you thus much!" He didn't wish to think of it at all… But he thought as a girl in Gold, a "love forever…

But Happy was saying or rumouring that she didn't want him, she needed Natsu, not him… he was so desperate! "Oh Nuwa, please help him ; may Nu Wa be with him" He was making gestures of begging & imploring. He wished to discover his Lady, his Mistress indeed! He was crying from within his heart.

So he went her World again, seeing her with Natsu at a bar. Why was she with him? & Hibiki, what about him? What should he do… He heard Nu Wa speak to him… "Lucy wants your heart, yours & only yours, are you to give it to her? Are you ready to commit to your Soulmate? What would do indeed?!"

Leo was thinking : "I want to accord her my everything, she is my everything, my wife & my purest love, have kids with & live forever, live in her World & protect her loved ones… I don't want to be with any other Lady… She is One with me... how to?"

"Hello Lucy, you mind going out with me please tomorrow?" Lucy smiled her pink smile, as a Sun… he was joining hands, praying Nuawa… "Sure I would, Leo be with you!" In her heart, she was thinking, "Why this?"


	9. Chapter 9 : Flowers in HER Room

Chapter 9 : Flowers in HER Room

Disclaimer & N.B : Usual applies to this chapter! Please REVIEW some if you truly do love it! Please read my other stories along, thank you & have a nice week-end!

Lucy Heartfilia, a girl in high spirits after her date with Hibiki, a sweet gentleman, returned in her appartment. She saw some really rare flowers in her own room, surprised, in a good merry way. Whom gave them to her? She's wondered much about it. Pleasantly surprised, she took them & put them in a vase, wattered them & cared for them all...

"PLUE PLUE PLUE..." a shy voice muttered in her room. "Oh Plue, so & such a cute thing!" she's exclaimed so highly & hugged him. Loki in a corner, was wanting to murder Plue. He'd even rather be Plue, the Dog Spirit, which seemed to be in a happier state than him...

Out of the blue, he's jumped out of his corner & said : "Aye Lucy, nice seeing you here, My Dear?"

Lucy, very surprised : "Well, Loki, what are you doing here in MY ROOM? OUT NOW!" She didn't know she was hurting him at all... Poor Loki, he was thinking he didn't stand a chance anymore. He's let a cry of sadness, almost like a lost Lion for his female. Course, he's considered Lucy as his other half or soul if you will.

"Well you see, Lucy, I'm-very-ssssorry for what's happened at the date?" He said so in a very stressed manner, never feeling so nervous in his life nor so shy in front of a girl.

Lucy, the gold-hearted girl, didn't notice & didn't reproach it to him. "It's fine or okay or never you mind, Loki, don't you worry about it!" She's placed her arms around him to console him, sensing that he's needed it... He's feeling happier & warmer as well. A minute ago, he's pitied himself, now, he could be very well in the 7th heaven. *Lucy, My Love*... Now, how to declare his love, he's needed Aries' advice on it, his Sensei. He will go to the Spirit's World again to find her for this.

Preview Chapter 10th: A dinner-date with Loki.


	10. Chapter 10 : A Date in Fiore with Loki

Chapter 10 : Love's blossoming in Fiore and a Date

A/N : I know it might seem to have nothing to do with the story, though it's Leo's PoV… so please don't be mistaken nor offended! Earth's everyone's Mother in this case. Japan's Goddess of Love was "Ama no Uzume". From several characters' PoV… please leave a review, thanks! Disclaimer : nothing's mine.

Leo was very glad or happy that she's accepted it… but was she His? Aries told he_ musssstn't_ think of her as an object, but love her, even _Worship_ her… Does she really want it or not? He had to know… "Oh Nuawa…tell me what she wishes for… or wants from me…" He's trying very hard to tell from her face, her heart's beatings, how to tell he wanted to be with her, "Oh being in love…" And Hibiki, what to do with him…?

Lucy was very glad or very happy also to meet Leo once again, he loved her everything! He thought his jealousy or his "love" for other Women… It didn't even compare at all… He knew he's wanted to be kind to only her, & her alone. He's wasted such years with other, he never realised it till now… that he's loved her so deeply, preparing to unite with her Soul, be hers…

Aquarius laughed because it was sooo funny! From her window she was following his thought an couldn't really smother a "laugh…" Leo was confused, oh the Magic of Love! Was it even Magic? Whom to choose the Male's soulmate? Her, Him or His Mother? He was very lucky to even be able to tell her, after offending their Goddess of Love.

In a place, Leo was going to invite her to have tea or to offer her some cookies or cake as well. "Mmm… Lucy, would you like some tea or cake?" She "Huhed" before nodding slightly. Lucy was needed him badly right now… "What's that need?" Ama no Uzume reassured her : she was to love him forever & care for him & his Sons and Daughters, he will care for you in return… She was saying to herself inwardly: "Whom was this voice peaking to her? A Woman's?" She knew she had Chosen right. She was very much free to be with her very Soul! She understood it now & never had any hesitations anymore, she was to call Leo hers & forget about Hibiki.

In her World, Hibiki was laying down on the grass and thinking about how Lucy's smile made him forget about his pains with Karen, his ex-girlfriend, whom was a cheater and a playgirl. He had to forget all about her petty lies and her promises to be "loyal" to him. When Karen died, he was relieved of his duties to marry her at all. At this moment, he fell out of love with and wanted a break-up, but maintained the illusion of a relationship with her. In other, he didn't know how to tell her… Karen got pretty much involved with several others and was never committed to him. It really broke his heart. Lucy was nothing of the sort. She was a very considerate Young Girl, loyal and not a flirt at all kind-spirited and well-bred. She would be ufaithful to him and would belong only to him if he had her.

Chapter 11 : Again some social interractions/relations between Leo and Hibiki in a shop's place!


	11. Chapter 11 : Hibiki or Loki

Chapter 11 : Hibiki & Loki, to whom would the Sakura Blossom go?

N. B. and Disclaimer: Please I need ideas or suggestions for this… whom would Lucy choose? Her heart's on Loki, but she might feel _sorry_ for Hibiki? Whom please, some ideas? Let me explain to you all : the metaphor of the _**Golden Apple**_ I've used : she gave her guy her heart, meaning she give him all her "Golden Apple", which is why a Lady dear to him twas called "the Apple of his Eyes" in Medieval English lit. I do NOT own any of this. The equivalen in Japan would be :"You're my Sakura blossom!"

Hibiki and Loki, two "love rivals". It might seem so funny per say, but to Hibiki, Lucy was really everything. Was his love to be _forsaken_ once more? Mayhap, mayhaps not. Lucy was so fair already, she didn't need any beauty contests at all… Was the Lion so in love with her? What would do to have her? He was pretty sure Leo didn't stand none a chance! _HAHAHAhahahah….! _He usually had many harems of girls waiting for him to arrive, now this time… it was his turn to wait on her! And wondering what she would do? Dance or what? A confused & jealous Loki is always such a _**niiiiice**_ thing to have… Was it ever fair to him, that she didn't even give him a _chance?_ Maybe he should _let_ her be with Him! How could it be? When fighting the Oraicion 6, Hibiki sensed a hint of feeling for him in her, but… might he love her till the End of the Days?

Hibiki found Loki in their world, reflecting on Lucy's fairness, or natural beauty of you will or would & thinking about how to touch her face, was it forbidden to think about his Master thus? He didn't think so, often Spirits fell for them & dreamed they'd live forever with them & live with them. Why was it so sinful, so unreal? He was musing all about now. He'd give her to drink the "Light of Life" to prevent her from being dead… because to see a loved one die is unbearable for any "beings", not only humans. Everyone on Earth thought so, some denied magic's existence, some didn't, as Lucy's own father did.

Hibiki went to find him on a street and said : "Master Leo or Loki, may we speak? I came because of Miss Lucy, as you _**would **_or _**should**_ know…" He was very direct & curt in these heart matters.

Leo, deep in thoughts, with imploring eyes, turned to him : "Well, Hibiki, I do too… I apologize for the last time in that, you know…" Loki said shamefacedly. Hibiki told him : "All's forgotten or never you mind, Loki or should I call you _**Leo**__?_"

"None the matter… Hibiki, look, I love Lucy, so please would you? Do you not understand?" Loki added in. Loki glanced at his ennemy in love and turned his head. Whom would have Lucy's heart… tension was in the Air.

"I know, I know… you love Lucy, could you prove it to her? What might you offer HER at all?" He was laughing at him, smile taunting… I could offer he my faithfulness or happiness for I've never been with anyone yet… but you, what? Well, Loki, I'd give you just one _**chance**_, if she loves you, then I'd go forever, would this Work for you?"

"Yes, but when I'm to court her, you'd not interfere really? Because she's Mine, Mine!" Loki was screaming even, folks on the street watched them, didn't fully comprehend their meaning. Only Magic Masters or Wizards did so. And was watching something new. People from shops gathered around to see what was happening. Wives know of course, because they were wiser in heart affairs or matters. Certain Ladies were whispering amongst themselves : "Whom was this lucky Girl?"

Suddenly, Erza & Lucy came into the scene, trying to avoid a fireball on their heads, Loki and Hibiki both reached fast to protect her. Ladies gasped around & people of Fiore were thinking: "_yet another fight to start between X guild and X guild…? Oh Really?_!"

Chapter 12 : Lucy chooses…! Whom…?!


	12. Chapter 12 : Lucy's Heart

Chapter 12 : Lucy's Heart

N.B : please forgive me for grammar mistakes, I've never been to English Schools, I'm trying to make it's dialogue flow as much as I can. Please tell me honestly on how I did and GIVE ME A REVIEW for inspiration or else I won't BE ABLE to finish it ANYMORE. Please respect the Author too. I've wished to represent and explore the theme of "naïve, pure and innocent love" or put the emphasis on it. I have some idea on how to end it, but need some feelings, emotions.

Disclaimer: Fairytail's owned by Hiro Mashima, characters also by him, save some plot elements by me.

Happy flew down to save Lucy and brought her up in the Sky, he thought : _these two are fighting for nothing, they couldn't save Lucy this way. _Natsu was head out from the Guild and went to save his friend first. So per say, neither Hibiki or Leo saved her, twas always Natsu whom did. Loki could now concentrate on the ennemy to battle. He's also, surprisingly teamed up with Hibiki, his love rival in order to save his beloved.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, she was very worried, stressed because of the "Man/Spirit" she fell for, but also because of Hibiki. True, her heart now belonged to Leo her Spirit, but she couldn't help but to find Hibiki also very cute and gentlemanly when he was with her. Plus, Hibiki never cheated on any girl, Loki was a player and not a faithful "_Male_" at all. Whom to choose, Lucy was thinking while Happy was saving her. Erza was facing an ennemy with her Wild magic, when Loki suddenly rushed in front of her to aid or help her. At this flash instant, she had more doubt in her and could feel it that she's Chose him and only him. If he died, it would be more than she could bear, so she hoped he could be her with her, never yond the Skies or Heavens. If he disappeared, that's what would happen to Celestial Spirits when they vanished forever from the Zodiac, such was their fate if they didn't mate. The Celestial Spirits would one by one die from Human memory, fallen as Heroes of Legends and Myths only. In the Human's Mind, they wouldn't be real, they wouldn't even exist anymore and such was the Fate of Earth too or as well. So her Heart's Choice should be right, not only well…

That's what would happen to both the Celestial World and Earth, Lucy could not and should not be confused when she was making the Choice of her Heart. Fiore's Fate would also be on her, little did she know about it. Whom should she chose for a lifemate? Hibiki, Loki? No more doubting, she knew it was with Loki that wished to be mated to for life. Sure, he had his past faults and unfaithfulness, but she would forgive and pardon him and have him in her heart always. So she would tell him afterwards in front of their Goddess of Creation, Ama no Uzume. She would swear to serve him always and to give him her whole life and soul, cherish and support him whenever he's needed.

Loki wasn't too preocuppied by such thoughts; he was busy advancing towards the ennemy. He was feeling Zen, but another kind of it. Of course, he was also thinking of how to protect the one he's loved, so he invoked some spells to do so, as not to let her be threatened**.** He didn't care about any World's Apocaplyse now, just Lucy's Death. If she died, then so did He and every Celestial Spirits would, he knew of this, but didn't care about it at all. Hibiki didn't count for him either, he served as a pawn to save _her_ smile. If he willed to aid him, then so _be_ it. But without Lucy, he COULDN'T be complete.

Both had a realization, they couldn't live without the other's Presence, smile and warmth. Such emotions on both parts, but hidden on their face. Natsu, Erza and Happy finished saving Lucy, their friend. Another lover's quarrel settled by love, Lady Nuawa (also Ama no Uzame in Lucy's people's heart ) was content and so fully happy.


	13. Chapter 13 : Hibiki's Surrender

Chapter 13 : Hibiki's Surrender

Disclaimer: everything is HIS, not at all mine.

N.B: It's my idea that love should be pure, naïve and innocent, and courting romantic as well. Hibiki's surrendering from their "love battle".

In Hibiki's PoV

Hibiki felt respect for Loki's courage and bravery.. he never thought Leo would go this far for his girl. Then he thought about himself, what fate was he condemned to? Was about his feelings for Lucy-Chan? He was resolute indeed about his Choice, he would tell Loki about it very soon.

But Lucy really healed him from all his suffering and Karen's cheating on him, many many times long ago, he'd know the feeling. He was scared for Lucy's well-fare or well-being, what if Leo did it again to her? He needed, no must talk to him about it. But for now, he was saving his energy to keep Lucy from harm.

He was very relieved to see Happy with Lucy in the Sky. He could now concentrate with Loki on saving Fairy Tail and his Guild. Many mages from Fairy Tail (amongst whom Gray) have appeared on the street and participated in the fight. The ennemy was bombarding with what "seemed" to be as Fireballs, becoming oval-like objects looming on their heads, bigger than anything they've seen before. They didn't know what was that exactly. Gray was very brilliant, he didn't even think, he's reached far out of his mind for his most powerful Ice Make Magic Power, taught by his Master Ur. He unleashed on his ennemy's explosion-like things and defeated him. Ice against Fire, the age-old debate? Which was stronger in power? Whom won, usually Ice/Water over Fire; rarely vice-versa. So Gray won over the rival Guild, or we could say : "The Dark-Guild". Natsu was firing like usual of course, unrelentingly so. Hibiki was using his telepathy abilities to target the ennemy next firing. He held his eyes for a long moment, with an intense concentration, knew exactly when the ennemy was going to hit them. He's conveyed this message to the Lion silently while he was performing his Regulus Light Magic. He was able to enter his mind for a while and asked him to trust him for this while for his Mistress' sake. He was also testing his love for Lucy, if he was "willing" to go this far as to abandon his harem of girls. He had no more doubt about him now that it has been confirmed in him. Loki wanted, needed and was determined to have her. _"Well, such was falling in true, deep love",_ he's reflected and decided that he completely retirement from his race to earn Lucy's feelings. He would annonce it to Leo soon after their smirkmish.

Loki pleaded Hibiki to help him save their Guilds and to aid him in this task if he wanted Lucy safe too. Hibiki no longer questionned Leo's desire or wish to save his faithfullness towards her, so he did willingly. Fairy Tail naturally won over this new "Dark-Guild". Magnolia Town's been saved again by Fairy Tail's mythical heroes.

Folks around the town were applauding with happiness, peace was restored once again by it's most prominent Guild. Thankful and grateful enough for their Saviors, they've returned Home, rejoicing with their family. After the battle's finished, those whom have been slightly injured were treated and cured by healing mages, whom usually stayed inside.

Loki then stepped in the Guild's building, without a nod of "thanks" to him. Hibiki stopped him, "Wait, wait Leo-kun, I have something to tell you as your friend, don't run just yet". To show him his honesty and sincerity, he let him enter his Heart for a second. "I am crying now that I know I _**must**_ give up my Lucy to you, so please don't cheat on her and care for her the best you could, Loki, I'm begging of you."

Chapter 14th : Would Loki accept his friendship offer? REVIEW if you want to know, Arigato.


	14. Chapter 14 : Loke, Friends with Hibiki

Chapter 14 : Loki's Friendship with Hibiki

A/N, Disclaimer : I was almost tempted to make it Lucy X Hibiki, but, I've decided against it. I own nothing, except some nack at writing.

Loki smiled, relieved he didn't have to ask Hibiki himself. He was very shy at first to make the first move, now he felt grateful for that Hibiki did and also he lended his help at the sensed his telepathical powers into his whole "being". "_–Wow, what a powerful Wizard, to be able to even enter a Spirit's Heart",_ Leo thought of him. Hibiki was a Prince Charming or a perfect gentleman indeed, one that many girls should adore and feel thankful for being his girl. He wasn't _used_ to this kind of Human relations. He used to order everyone around, his fellow spirits even his lion females. But this has grown him out of it and he's matured up much more than a bit. Loke looked at him and felt such heartfeltness and strength coming from a human. He was so very much at ease now. He stopped, turned his head back to him and opened his mouth; ready to speak to him :

"Yes Hibiki, I hold no grudge against you, you'll have to know, I was very upset and angry at the shop's and I didn't mean-", he tried to apologize, but the words came out so bitter from his mouth, he didn't want to say them.

"I've said, it's all right or fine, Leo, please don't beat yourself over it. I forgave already, don't you remember that I've said this already? I know you're not used to apologize, even less than falling in love. I was so surprised, shocked and perplexed that you'd go this far for a girl." Hibiki finished calmly and rested a hand on him. "Let's go in and have a drink together as friends, okay? Oh mighty Leon Spirit?" Hibiki was teasing him with his title a lil.

Loke was lost in thoughts, he didn't know he was slightly making fun of him or ridiculing him? _Well, whatever_, he thought. He didn't know how to reply to Hibiki's joke and felt very awkward. Should he go in with him or not?

Hibiki was born a jokster, to relax the tension between two people. He was like a relationship counselor or a peacemaker if you will, because he was just that good doing this. But after Karen's death, he rarely smiled anymore and couldn't laugh. With Lucy, he could be joyful and happy… He needed to tell this to Loke, his former "Love Rival".

Then they went in the Fairy Tail's Inn and directly at the bar. They saw Mirajane there and bought her a drink each.

"Oh, a drink over please, Mira, I'm paying" said Hibiki.

Loke felt so alien, should he have paid him? Aries didn't tell him what to do nor how to behave in this case. Instead of thinking about it too much, he _let_ him. He neither knew if it was good or so very bad of him? He didn't question himself none too much. He took a sip after Mira brought them over their Sake (a hot rice wine).

"So, how about it, Leo?" Hibiki just wanted to see his reaction to his comments. Just then, the blond Lucy appeared on time, very glad that the skirmish was over and none injured too gravely nor seriously. She had a surprised look when she saw these two sitting together, drinking Saké, something concocted by Fairytail's bartender, Lady Mirajane.

"Wow, I'm so heartilly glad that you two are sitting together! No more fuss over me." Lucy annonced, causing both boys to jump from their chair. Lucy laughed at them, good-naturedly.

"Well come guys upstairs in my room please guys, I'll have to talk to you both." Lucy was a very good girl and knew how to handle these things.

Both finished their drinks and went to clean themselves and change in a chamber, very anxious to hear what she's got to say. Lucy waited for them, radiant. She's prepared something for both, coming from her own heart's feelings.

Being the direct and to the point girl she always was, she started with Hibiki.

"Hibiki, although you've brought me much happiness with your date and were a gentleman to me, I feel that my heart belongs to Loki. I'd like to thank you for helping Fairy Tail's today. I hope you'll have the heart to-"

At this, Hibiki stopped her. He knew how hard it was to refuse a guy, so he's said to her :

"Look here, Lucy-Chan, I know, I didn't do it for you, I did it to gain Loke's friendship and all. So I understand that you love him, but are you sure-?"

"Yes Hibiki, very much so. I know you think he'd not be devoted and would cheat, but I think he'll learn." Loki was very happy to hear those words, he's waited so long, so much tears and effort the dear words from his Soulmate and Beloved.

"Hibiki-Kun and Lucy, thank you so much for this valuable life lesson. You can rest assured, Hibiki that I shall abandon my harem and treat her as my Queen my whole life and give her all my heart… I understand now, how _**precious**_Karen must have been to you_. _"

Chapter 15 : Final, Loke and Lucy get mated in front of their Goddess, would Hibiki be invited?... R&R please everyone!


	15. Chapter 15 : A Spirit's Girl

Chapter 15 : A Spirit's Girl

A/N: Final Chapter, please enjoy, thanks. I've been re-writing and revising some chapters with spelling errors. "She-lions" is also a mythological creature, popular in Ancient Asia. The Ying Yang image designed the reunion of the male/female in Ancient Asian as well.

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail… at all.

Loke found Hibiki to be thoughtful and generous to him. Far too _nice_ to him even. He once thought of him as a "love rival" and he was _willingly_ aiding him in this courting business?! Why? Hibiki winked at Loke, whom he really hoped to befriend and saw he was pretty much useless here now. So he left the Inn quickly and quietly, leaving these two lovebirds alone.

"Lucy, would you come down with me, there's something I've wanted you to have… that would mark you as mine." Lucy nodded, not fully understanding his words, but followed him anyways. "Yes sure, Loki, what is it please?" She was getting rather impatient.

"Here it is, it's to bring us luck and happiness in our marriage… I know, I have the reputation of being a flirt, but now that I have you, I don't want to lose you... ppppllease would you accept?" Loki was so very shy, he didn't know how to act, which was a very unusual behavior, coming from him.

"Loki, was… that a proposal? I sure would… looks very lovely and so precious, Arigato." She was so touched. She hugged him and he kissed a very willing fiancée. He didn't have to woo her anymore. No more advice nor tips were needed from Aries, his Sister. He was a mature, "big boy now". He loved every bit of their first kiss, finding it so naïve and sweet, knowning she belonged to him forever. Each time he's kissed her, he felt so full of joy and complete. It's like before he met her, he didn't know what "true love" was and he's never accomplished any romantic dreams with any of his harem girls either. So in fact Nothing would hurt him more to lose the Sun of his life or the Savior of his Soul. He was experiencing it right now and then and felt utterly bliss when being besides her. For indeed, what was love? Was it a feeling, a mood or what…?! Loki would have defined it thus now : love was to live the moment with your Ying and your true beloved, to have no more doubts anymore about your mate.

In the Spirits's World, Aquarius, Aries and some others were spying on the whole scene. Aries had tears in her eyes, she was so happy for him! Finally, he had his Soulmate and would be faithful to one girl. Aquarius cried so hard that her whole palace flooded with tears of joy. Who knew that Leo could be such a considerate and romantic guy? And Lucy finally found herself a "boyfriend". All were relieved that Lucy chose him and no more fear of "a near Worlds' collapse" anymore amongst them. Gossips and rumours about it have quieted or settled down for good.

Of course, many lion females were very envious and jealous of her. But Lady Nuawa and Aries told them : "Girls, he found happiness and love, would you not rejoice for him? let him be please and now you are free". And they've chastised them often about them being petty, selfish. These poor girls didn't know how to reply, so they've said nothing.

Aries passed a message for Nuawa one day, because the "she-lions" did not seem to comprehend their Goddess's will at all. "Everyone of you are much like Lucy, meaning you are all free, M'Dears, to love your own special one and to choose him and to live your life ." These girls were lost, bimused. They didn't know what to do with life at all and used to live for Loki only. Organizing beauty contests was their only passtime, a futile one indeed. They know now, that they were allowed to have their own life and to have a chance at falling in love like Lucy did. Everyone of them felt relieved and took this chance, because it did hurt them everytime Loki was flirting with some girl on Earth. Some grew even attached to her and concerned about Lucy's fate, even callin her their "little Sister". Was he going to cheat on her like he did with them? Nuawa trusted him and reassured them that he had broken out of it. She would personally see to it and she was very proud of her Child, the Lion Spirit.

In Lucy's World (Fiore), Loki was in 7th heaven, always besides his blond, kind-hearted Master, not a moment without his only one, from watching sunsets to romantic picnics and etc and most of all : kissing. He's noticed some very valuable and precious qualities in her, Lucy was above all those pretty lies and was a very simple and naïve, pretty girl. He also dearly loved when she was cooking for him and always told her he was, although he didn't need any Human foods per say. He ate what she's prepared, no matter what. Happy and Natsu were of course, teasing them two something terrible and making "kissing noises" everytime he caught them. Mirajane was very mad at them and so warned them not to. The pair decided to mate and unite themselves in front of Nuawa in the Water Season (in between Spring and Fall), for Loke also told his darling about his own spiritual Mother, with Aries as their only eye-witness. They've decided against a public marriage, so twas going to be a little private one. And indeed, they've mated in the Garden of Golden lotuses, considered to be the Queen of flowers and the loveliest Garden of all. The Goddess of all living things graced her some flowered-lucky charms and made her drink "The Nectar of Life", symbolising that no one _could _interfere in their relation/marriage. Lucy clearly and positively glowed in radiance. Loki's name would never no more be forgotten and Lucy remembered as his beloved and fair Queen.

The End! You could imagine their "happily ever after and leading a fairytale life."


End file.
